1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing printed products by insetting at least one subproduct and/or inserts into a main product, wherein at least the main products are grasped at the delivery of a printing machine by revolving gripping members of a conveying unit provided with an intermediate storage arrangement for inserting and delivering products, wherein the products are conveyed on conveying paths to an insetting machine formed of revolving insetting pockets, and wherein the products are taken up at the delivery of the printing machine by a first conveyor of the conveying unit connected to the insertion side of the intermediate storage arrangement and are transferred to a second conveyor of the conveying unit connected to the delivery side of the intermediate storage arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
The production quantity of a printing machine, for example, an offset rotation printing machine, is about 80,000 printed copies per hour which are taken up by conveying devices at the delivery for removal from the printing machine. The product quantity of between 40,000 and 80,000 copies per hour delivered by the printing machine has for a long time been processed by one or more insetting machines with the use of an intermediate storage arrangement.
This procedure requires processes which take a long time. In addition, the use of an intermediate storage arrangement makes it necessary that the printing sequence is uninterrupted, so that the product flow can be diverted to the intermediate storage arrangement when the operation of the insetting machine is interrupted.
For storing the products, winding rollers and similar units are used.
However, there is basically the desire to process the products without the use of the intermediate storage on winding rollers because in the winding rollers there is the tendency that the printed images are blurred as a result of the friction produced between the products when they are inserted and delivered.